Talk:Viktor Nikiforov/@comment-29899859-20161223085627
I'm pretty sure I'm the late bloomer here but I think you actually got to see the fact that they are going to be together in the future. If you watched the ending song all the way through, Viktor seemed more and more at peace when he was with Yuri in each of the photos. Evidence: Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #1. The first picture of all 3 lighting fireworks. Of course that would seem like the normal Viktor you met on Ep. 1 but if you look closely he is actually matching not only Yuri's position but also his eye level. Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #2. When Viktor is running "toward" the camera, he is glancing behind him at Yuri and Yuuri but still facing forward so you don't notice his action. Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #3. '''Ok this is a picture of Viktor drunk off his ass but it kinda tells you "Hey...I'm going to get drunk with Yuri and "something" is going to happen between us which neither of us will remember," (refer back to ep. 6 for those of you who don't get it at first) '''Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #4. '''The picture of Yuri sitting across from Viktor on the train/subway was posted by V. Nikiforov (haha...when your name is too long to fit your instagram username space...it's ok Viktor...you're not alone on that). The tag below the picture (if you didn't catch it at first) says "Time flies so fast." (it's ok if you didn't catch it the first time...it took me at least 50 times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.) '''Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #5. '''Picture of Viktor doing Yuri's hair for the competitions! Look at those beautiful, peaceful faces worn by both Yuri and Viktor. '''Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #6. Blurry and light-faded photos but if you look really closely at the pictures, it's Viktor chasing after Yuri (or vise-versa) on the beach which Viktor suggested being Yuri's boyfriend and continued with "I'll do my best" even though Yuri stood up and said no but may have accepted it in a secret code that most likely no one picked up right off the bat. Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #7. Picture of Viktor and Yuri playing with each other's hair in the beach shower (I've been through those things to wash off the salt water and oh my god was it freezing). Look at Viktor's expression closely again. He seems like he is overjoyed to be with Yuri. He has a sweet, beautiful smile that says "Why didn't I accept love when I first saw him? I have fallen for him without realizing it. I'm scared to loose him now. I want to be with him." He is also looking at the ground but his eyes are half way open as if he was admiring something on the ground with an innocent face. Pic Of Viktor and Yuri #8. The last three with Yuri dancing in front of the camera with sparklers. If you count the sparklers, he has three. At the beggining, you saw him with one, Yuuri with one, and Viktor with two. The ending of one man with three sparkles most likely suggests the possibitility that Viktor had given Yuri both of his sparkles. We can probably tell that one of them is NOT Yuuri's considering that he hates "Pork Cutlet Bowl" so I'm pretty sure that the other two are Viktor's sparklers. Well, there you go! I love you guys and hope you like my thoughts! :)